Female Naruto
by Azalie-Kauriu
Summary: FEMALE NARUTO! She lost an eye, and regained a new one. She wants to know why her father's death was worth to protect Konoha, she will protect the village until she finds out why.
1. An eye for an eye

Hi people! I know I deleted this before but since there were a few complaints I had to do it again. To the reviewers who told me for a few mistakes I did, thanks! cause I really don't want to be on anybody's bad side right now. If you have a problem or if I had mad a mistake please tell me but don't be that mean cause this is kinda my first time doing a fic.

Anyway Naruto's a girl in this story and she kinda looks like Cagllie from Gundam Seed (If you don't know what she looks like then check Google).

I don't know who I should pair her up with but it's your choice. By the way Sakuras a bit bitchy in the beginning but as the story goes on she'll be a lot more nicer.

**CHAPTER 1**

A 12 year old blonde haired girl left her apartment heading in the direction of the academy.

**'Oi Kit' **a rough voice called out to Naruto in her head.

'Yes Kyuubi?' she answered back.

**'Remember to get an average grade'**

'Hai, I know. But I'm getting annoyed of becoming a dead last for the past 4 years'

**'I know but you need an average grade to at least pass and you have to become dead last because it's the only way to get paired up with the strongest ones in the class...wouldn't want a bunch of weak humans dragging us down, besides if people know of your real strength then they'll think of you as a threat, it's better to have them with their guard down around you...and hopefully we wouldn't get the pink haired bitch or the blonde haired bimbo, no offence to you of course' **there was obviously annoyance in his voice, of course who wouldn't be with the Haruno and Yamanka the way they are (Sakura will get nicer during the story). Naruto got an angry vein on her head when he said blonde hair bimbo since she too was a blonde, she smirked when he said her team thinking she's weak. Hehe, they won't know what hit them.

As she walked to the academy, she ignored all the hateful glares and sneers that were sent her way. Her spiky blonde hair went mid back, she wore an orange tank top, green shorts with an orange and yellow belt, she has a small black bag connected to her right thigh, she wears the blue ninja sandals, black fingerless gloves and a green armband on her left arm. She also wears a pair of goggles she got from Iruka sensei, another person who cared for her around her neck. (Try to imagine Rikku from final fantasy X, the only differences are the eyes, whiskers and that her hair is down.)

Her right eye was blue and the other was gold, she had the gold one when she was eight, an assignation attempt was on her and burned down her apartment, they were obviously executed by the Hokage but in return a scar was left on her left eye. It was also the same time she met Kyuubi.

:Flashback:

An eight year old Naruto tried to escape the flames only to meet her attacker.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A fox bitch that deserves to die!" He stated with such hate.

He held up a sword and brang it down slashing her left eye, blood was spilled on the floor and on one side of her face.

The attacker was just about to kill her when he was attacked from behind, he fell to the ground and behind him showed the Sandaime, anger and sadness clearly in his eyes. The Anbus took care of the fire as the Hokage held a crying Naruto to his chest.

As he went into his office, he laid Naruto down and did a few hand seals, he then connected the jutsu to Naruto's forehead.

:Naruto's mind:

He walked down the corridors passing each door which held painful memories with Naruto walking behind him. They stopped in front of a HUGE cage which had a seal on it.

"Kyuubi!...I have a deal for you" The Hokage's hoarse voice ran through the cages.

**"I know what you want Sandaime! I already did it!" **A shadow fell over them and they looked up to see a HUGE fox with nine tails. Then suddenly, red chakra made its way out of the left eye of the Kyuubi and strait into Narutos', the slash was gone and all that remained was a golden eye. They looked up to see the Kyuubi's eye gone.

"**I gave her my left eye."**

:End flashback:

The eye was actually supposed to be red but there was too much charka leaking out and one look at her eye then you would already be dead in hell. The Sandaime put a genjutsu on it to make it gold and it would only turn red if Naruto was in a tight situation. When more assassins came, all she had to do was activate it and they're dead.

At age four, she was nearly raped by a drunk man who wanted revenge for his family but the Sandaime and his Anbu came in time. At age six, the Sandaime finally made the Anbu to leave her alone because there hasn't been an attack on her for a while, which was a BIG mistake. The same guy came back with his friends for payback and nearly succeeded if it weren't for the Anbu commander Uchiha Itachi who came in time to beat them up and save her, though the Uchiha clan weren't happy about that.

Kyuubi then trained her after the 'eye' incident, Sandaime agreed because he wanted Naruto to be able to control her abilities. He was quite shocked the results that Naruto was already between the level of an Anbu. But he was more happy than shocked, the kid needed to look out for herself. She found out who her father was when Kyuubi showed her his memories of him during the battle.

:Flashback:

A handsome man known as 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' or the 'Fourth Hokage' was standing on top of Gamabunta, the toad boss. His name was Kazama Arashi, he held a white bundle of cloth to his chest tightly saying his last few words to his newborn daughter who was now going to be the guardian of the Kyuubi.

"Naruto, daddy's not going to be with you anymore...but I will always be watching you, grow up to be a strong kunoichi some day, protect your precious people. Daddy loves you honey." He then summoned Shinigami while giving the last smile to his beatiful daughter.

:End flashback:

Naruto cried all the sadness out that time with Kyuubi comforting her with soothing words. He felt guilty knowing he was the one to blame for all she gone through and returned the debt by becoming her protecter and second father.

Naruto never really did smile, she only smiled to those who were at least kind to her. After all, why bother protecting a village not worth protecting?

She entered the academy and got an average surprising her senseis and everyone else that she actually passed, she was given a headband and tied it around her head. As she left more glares were sent at her. Whispers like "Why make her a ninja, it'll only make her more trouble than she already is." "Yeah, we don't need a de-" "shut up! remember the law! we're not supposed to talk about it."

That night, when Naruto was training in the forest she heard voices. She checked it out and saw Mizuki a weird sensei she had at the academy that she didn't like with Iruka. They were apparently having a fight over some forbidden scroll with Mizuki about to strike Iruka, she intervened before he had a chance though. She beated him up with a few bushins who needed a punching bag after calling her a demon. After that, Iruka celebrated with her by eating ramen at Ichiraku by his treat.

* * *

The next day, they announced the teams with nobody noticing Mizuki gone. Iruka shouted team seven. "Team 7! Uchiha Sasuke," girls lean in hopping to be in Sasuke's team "Haruno Sakuro" Every girl glares at Sakura as she squeled that a deaf person would be blocking their ears, especially Kiba, Akamaru and Naruto's ears "And Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura immediately complained about Naruto being on the team while Sasuke was just annoyed, he didn't mind he got a quite person who left him alone but what bothered him was that he got the president of his fan club and a dead last, he was actually suspious about Naruto. How could the dobe pass with an average grade so easily?

**'ARRGGGH...SHIT! OF ALL PEOPLE! WHY THEM?'**

'What's wrong with them?...I know how you feel about the Haruno but the Uchiha?'

**'HARUNO'S A BITCHY FAN GIRL WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT LOOKS AND BOYS BUT THE UCHIHA IS A STUCK UP ASSHOLE!'**

Naruto sweat dropped. Just then, Sasuke's fan club were about to jump him when he jumped back and accidentally slipped. His body turned sidewards as his face was facing the ground…which why he was right in front of Naruto. Lips and lips met...every girl watched in horror, NARUTO STOLE THEIR SASUKE KUN'S FIRST KISS! They quickly separated, Sasuke was trying to hide his blushing face while an angry Naruto tried to escape the other girls wrath. Luckily Iruka sensei was there so he stopped them.

Team 7 waited for their sensei to come when he's been 2 hours late, Sakura was fuming and was still angry at Naruto and at the same time trying to start up a conversation with Sasuke who was just...Sasuke, she failed miserably. Naruto was just waiting patiently looking outside the window, Sasuke narrows his eyes at her, he knew there was something wrong with her like as if she was hiding something, not knowing how much he was right. Sakura saw this, glares at Naruto and fumes, ' HOW DARE SHE STEALS HIM AWAY FROM ME! IF SHE EVEN LOOKS AT HIM THEN I'LL KILL HER!' Inner Sakura fumed. Just then, the door opened and a man with spiky white hair with a mask poked his face in.

"Yo!..." Holding a hand up saying hi.

"YOU'RE LATE!" You know who that is.

The man ignored her much to Sakura's annoyance and just said, "Meet upstairs on the roof, we'll introduce ourselves" He left in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Hope it's not bad as the other one, anyway please R&R and tell me if I had made any mistakes. 


	2. Introductions

Thanks for the support for those who likes it, anyway I need help on the story, tell me some advices I can add in for some of the chapters and also help out because I'm not sure what I'm going to do to Kakashi in the bell test, like how she'll get the bell and all. Sorry if I might disappoint any of you cause I'm not really good at writing stories. Anyway if there are anything to add in for the story, I'll appreciate it if I could get some help. Thanks!

CHAPTER 2

They all sat in front of their new sensei, Sakura on the left, Naruto on the right and Sasuke in the middle. The man put his book they saw as 'Icha Icha Paradise' in his pocket and said "Ok now, we'll start by introducing ourselves by telling each other our likes, dislikes and dreams."

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Sakura asked

"Ok, My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your concerns and my dream…….I have many hobbies" They sweat dropped.

"All we learned is his name" Sakura muttered

"Okay, You first pinkie!" Sakura looked a bit offended.

"Me? Ok, well… There is someone I like." Sakura blushed as her gaze darted to Sasuke who completely ignored her. "My dreams are…" Again she looked at Sasuke, blushing even more. "And as for things I hate?...NARUTO AND INO-PIG!" Naruto rolled her eyes while Kakashi just sighed, 'Why do I always get the love-sick girls?'

"The sulking one" He pointed at Sasuke, Sakura glared while Naruto laughed inwardly. Sasuke just ignored him.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have little likes and many dislikes, my dream is to revive my clan and …it's more of an ambition, to kill a certain man." He spoke with complete seriousness. Sakura stared at Sasuke. To her it was the most awesome, incredible thing he could have said. Kakashi looked as if he had expected that answer and sighed. Naruto looked sad. ' Itachi..' Kyuubi rolled his eyes at his response.

**'Hatred will only lead that boy to his death'** Naruto didn't reply.

"And lastly the blondie" Kakashi pointed to Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen, training..and my precious people" she muttered the last part "I dislike cowards, bullies and this village" Sakura looked at her in disbelief while Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. Kakashi frowned but he knew why, he sighed, his sensei would be disappointed of this village. She continued, "And my dream is to be a strong kunoichi or maybe become a kage…and also to find out the reason why my father would protect this village." Kakashi smiled, this girl would find her answers in time. Sakura was about to respond but Kakashi cut her off.

"Okay, now we know each other better, come back tomorrow at the training field near the memorial. We're having survival training."

"But Kakashi-sensei we already had survival training in the academy!" Sakura protested.

"Haha, you don't get it, this is a test." Sasuke and Sakura looked confused, Naruto knew becauseSandaime told her.

"A test?"

"Yes, yesterday was to see if you had the abilities of becoming genins but tommorow is the actual test of being a genin." That only made them look determined.

"But that's not all" seeing their confused expression, he continued "The test 66.6 pass rate" he smirked. They all stared in shock except Naruto who was confident enough she would pass a genin test. The other two thought it was nearly impossible.

"Anyway come at 5am sharp! And don't eat anything...You'll puke if you do" He grinned at their expressions, Sasuke and Sakura paled while Naruto just grinned. 'Sounds like fun' she thought.

When Naruto walked home she met up with Hinata, her best friend her age. Hinata had short blue hair and white pale lavender eyes, she was paired up with Inuzuka Kiba whose clan specialized with canines and Aburame Shino whose clan specialized with bugs. Some things they had in common were that they were all from noble clans, they're good at tracking with Hinata with her Byakugen, Kiba with his and Akamaru's noses and Shino with his bugs. Another thing was that they all wore big coats. Their sensei was a genjutsu specialist named Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted as she ran up to her, Hinata smiled. Naruto was the only person she could talk to without stuttering.

"Hello Naruto-chan, how was your team?"

"Besides being with a pervert, power hungry avenger and his loyal fan girl, just peachy" she said sarcastically as Hinata laughed. "Our sensei said we got a test tomorrow, do you have one?"

"Hai, we do. There's a 66.6 pass rate, if I fail father would be disappointed." Hinata thought with a frown.

"Eh? So what, who cares what that old fossil thinks! I know we'll pass for sure!" They smiled.

"Thank you for the support Naruto-chan, I must go now. Good luck tomorrow!" Hinata shouted as she ran home.

* * *

Naruto walked to the Hokage's office ignoring the guards that glared at her but they didn't stop her, they knew she was here for her allowance from the hokage. She entered the office and sat down in front of the old man who was busy doing paper work. "Hey old man! Where's my allowance?"

"Right here and your just in time, I want to know what you think of your new team." He put his papers away and got a piece of envelop from his drawer and hand it to her. "Here you go"

"Thanks old man and what I think of my team, I think Kakashi-sensei needs to be on time, Sakura should think more of the ninja life instead of her love life and Kyuubi said that Sasuke will end up dying if he only wants power and revenge." Sarutobi nodded.

"You right, don't mind Kakashi though it happens to be a habbit of his. But I agree with you about Sasuke and Sakura."

"About the test tomorrow, is there anything I should be wary about before I have my fun?" she grinned.

"I know you're fully capable of doing it yourself but this test isn't about doing it yourself"

"……teamwork eh?" Sarutobi smiled, even though she could pass he wanted her to associate with other people since she was alone her whole life except for Hinata.

* * *

That next morning, Naruto walked to the field where she met up with Sasuke and Sakura. The two looked tired and sleepy but Naruto was used to this since Kyuubi always made her get up early in the morning just to train. They waited there until it was 10am, a puff of smoke formed in front of them and Kakashi appeared with a smile. Sakura shouted "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life"

"LIAR!"

Soon Kakashi explained to them the rules of the test. "START!" The three soon to be genins disappeared.

* * *

Hope you like it, anyway can you guys give me a few advices for the next chapter because I'm still not sure how I should make it, like should one of them get stuck on the stumps or should they get the bells as a team? Anyway please give some advices if you guys want me to add anything, Thanks! R&R! 


	3. Road to the land of waves

Thanks for the support and thanks for some of the advices some of you guys gave me! Anyway the vote for who Naruto should end up with will be going on for a while, here are the results:

Gaara: 1

Sasuke: 1

Neji: 0

Itachi: 1

You guys can add more people on if you like, just keep on voting!

CHAPTER 3

Kakashi grinned while he watched his students from the tree eating, he remembered the whole thing. Naruto got both of the bells from him, she first used Kage bushin to distract him and used one of those flashy bombs and then used a Jutsu that made roots form out of the ground to bind him which made him an open target. She gave both of the bells to the other two which was why she was stuck to the post. But he already knew she would pass from an order from the hokage if she would at least socialize with them. So she did what a team mate would do. All there was is to determine whether his other two students were trustworthy of becoming genins.

Naruto watched her team mates eat hoping that they would get Kakashi's words of teamwork through their heads so they could pass, it's been nearly 15 minutes for crying out loud! It was clearly obvious she was annoyed by the way her eyebrow was twitching faster than a motorcycle's engine. 'ARE THEY REALLY THAT DUMB!'

'**For a genius and smartest girl of the year, they sure are stupid'** Naruto instantly agreed. Their conversation was cut short when a spoon of food in it was shoved in her face.

"Huh?" She looked up to see that it was Sasuke the one who put it in her face.

"Just eat, he said working together as a team didn't he? If you don't eat, then you'll only bring us down and besides I don't sense him anywhere." 'It looks like we have a winner!' She smiled. She was surprised when Sakura also gave her a share of her piece, her green eyes held determination. 'Maybe this team isn't that stupid' she thought while Kyuubi groaned. He was hoping the other two would fail so no one would get in their way…Oh how he hated humans (Beside Naruto and the Sandaime). Just then, the skies went dark as thunder shook. Kakashi appeared with a furious face, he growled in a menacing voice.

"You kids…." But Sakura cut him off

"Wait a minute sensei! You said teamwork didn't you? Well we're not leaving Naruto behind to hunger! You see…We three are one!" 'HELL YEAH!' Inner Sakura surfaced. Her speech REALLY surprised the other three, they weren't expecting that to come from her. Gone the struck loving fan girl and comes out Inner Sakura's thoughts. Naruto and Sasuke nodded, Kakashi's face still held the evilness until it came out as a full blown grin while the darkness of the sky brightened.

"You pass" silence occurred.

"WHAT!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted. Kakashi walked towards a memorial stone nearby and stopped in front of it.

"You were the first ones that didn't listen to what I said, the rest were morons. Those who don't obey the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worst than trash."

After a long explanation, Naruto left with a smile talking to a sulking Kyuubi on the way. Before Kakashi and Sasuke left, Sakura's voice stopped him.

"Kakashi-sensei, why did Naruto taken you out faster than we did I mean isn't she suppose to be a dead last?" Sasuke stopped walking when he was walking home, he too wanted to know because ever since the graduation he was getting really suspious of her.

Kakashi sweated, 'Damn! Why didn't I think of this before! I'm so stupid!' he sighed, a little bit of truth couldn't hurt but...Oh what the heck!

"You see, Naruto kinda became dead last on purpose." They raised their eyebrows at him wanting to know more. "Naruto was trained with a sensei for a few years and was told by him to become a dead last to get paired with the strongest kids in the academy" They accepted that and Sasuke walked home while Sakura asked him out on a date only to be rejected. They were both more curious of Naruto, Sasuke wanted to know who her sensei was for you all know the reason of the revenge against his brother thingie, thinking if a dead last could be so strong trained by this mysterious person than how strong how he, the rookie of the year could be. 'That was close' Kakashi thought with a sigh.

* * *

While Naruto walked along the streets she met up with Iruka. "Iruka-sensei!" Iruka looked up and smiled when he saw Naruto. They talked as they went to Ichiraku.

"Hey old man! Get me 10 bowls of Ramen, I just passed the Genin test so we're celebrating!" The man started cooking his best work proud of Naruto's improvement.

"So Iruka-sensei, do you know who else passed?" Iruka responded.

"Yeah, Team 10/9 (Sorry I forgot which team Shikamaru and the others were on) and Team 8." Naruto wasn't surprised, Team 9/10 passed probably because of Shikamaru and Team 8 passed because Hinata was too kind and would help anybody without protest and Kiba had Akamaru as a partner so it was easy for him to work in a team and Shino…..well lets say she didn't know Shino that much.

"Well bye Iruka-sensei, it's getting late" As she finished her final bowl, waving back as she ran home. Iruka notice how much she ate and forgot to pay her food, he checked his wallet only saying two words, "Oh shit..."

After a couple of weeks, they only received countless D-rank missions. They were about to hand their report in to the Hokage when Naruto shouted, "Hey old man! Give us a better mission will ya! All these missions are SOOO boring!" Iruka who was helping the Hokage out with the missions shouted. He had finally forgiven her a few weeks ago but he had to make a few sacrifices to make a living again.

"Naruto! Don't shout at Hokage-sama! And your team can't handle a C-rank yet! They need more experience!" Sasuke noted that he didn't mention Naruto. He narrowed his eyes, was Naruto really that strong? 'Just who the hell is her sensei!' he thought, everytime he would ask, she would just say a few excuses. He couldn't think of anyone because he never seen Naruto been picked up by anyone back at the academy or someone who taken care of her beside Iruka but he knew Iruka wasn't the one because she defeated Kakashi with ease and He's stronger than Iruka. Then his eyes widen what if it was the Hokage himself? Those two do seem pretty close, there was no one else he could think of, he was kind of jealous though, how did she of all people and a dead last could get so close with the Hokage? An old man came through the doors saying, "These kids will be guarding me? They look like a bunch of weak brats! Especially the short one!" He figured they were saying something when he wasn't paying attention.

"Don't worry Tazuna-san, Sasuke's rookie of the year while Sakura's second in line, Naruto's one of the strongest genins around and I myself am a jounin" Kakashi replied back with a smile while holding Naruto back who was trying to attack him.

"Whatever but you kids better protect me with your lives! I'm Tazuna, the great bridge builder!" He replied proudly.

"Okay, start packing and meet at the gate in one hour. We're heading to Wave country."

* * *

Naruto was excited, this was the first time she been outside the village. She would've gone to see Hinata before she left but Team 8 was doing some tough training and it would've been rude to interrupt. As they walked along the road, Sakura asked Kakashi about the countries and hidden villages. Naruto watched the trees she passed by, **'Such a peaceful place isn't it?'** 'Much better than Konoha' **'Agreed but I think you should watch the road' **She looked back at the road and notice their was a genjutsu in the area covering a small puddle of water. 'Well that's stupid, I'm sure anybody would've noticed that it hasn't rained for days!' She looked at her companions to see only Kakashi noticed and motioned her to be quiet about it. The other three unfortunely were oblivious to it, 'Okay maybe _one _person notice'

As they walked passed the puddle, they slowly formed into two separate ninjas. They tooked them by surprise as they teared Kakashi to shreds.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura's horrified voice called out.

The demon brothers grinned evilly at them. They charged at the genins about to do the same chain attack they did on Kakashi to Naruto, she was about to take them down but to her total boredom and complete annoyance, Sasuke came at them first. He took care of them by attaching their chains to the tree. Sakura looked at him in admiration but Naruto glared at him. 'Hmp! Show off! How dare he take my preys!' The brothers cut their relaxation short by breaking themselves off the chains. One of them came at Sakura who was protecting Tazuna, fearing for her life, the other one went to Naruto who looked at him boredly which kinda made him mad. Sasuke jumped in front of Sakura ready to take the missing nin of mist down, Naruto quickly threw a flash bomb on the ground which covered the whole area. Everyone covered their eyes, next thing they knew both of the nins were down, the one that faced Naruto was knocked out with his neck that was slightly green and purple. They saw the other one was kneeling on his legs coughing badly, he too had a purple and green mark on his neck. They heard clapping, they turned towards the source and saw Kakashi whose eye was facing an upside down U. They sighed in relief that he was alive.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said. "You're alive!"

"Yes, yes, yes. Sorry to have not come sooner but I had to see who they were after" As his eyes glared at Tazuna. "Good job on the poisoning blow Naruto" he smiled.

"Hai" she said with an expressionless face.

'Poison?' the other three thought, they looked at the missing nins necks. It did make sense, they could see their veins clearly. She must've put the poison on them during the flash.

Sakura was curious on how she put it on them. So she asked "Naruto, how did you put poison on them?"

Naruto just turned to her, answering "I used a grass technique and marked the seals on their necks"

"Oh" They guessed she must've learned it from her sensei since they don't know any grass techniques. Sasuke only looked more determined, he would find out who this sensei of Naruto was, no matter what.

They soon were all on a boat heading to the village, during that time Tazuna explained everything about Gatou to them. "Hmm, well it looks like this is no longer a C rank mission" we all looked at Kakashi "This is now a high expensive B rank mission" he said seriously, Sakura paled and gulped, Sasuke was expressionless but she could feel he was tense. Naruto on the other hand…

'WOOHOO! Finally, this is a chance I been waiting for!'

'**At least your training won't go to waste, just hope that your two team mates will survive' **

As they arrived, they hoped off the boat and began to walk towards town now aware of the dangers ahead of them.

Thus, the REAL mission began.

* * *

Whew, sorry it took so long to update. Anyway some of you might be disappointed about the bell test of how you want it to be but I'm not a really good story writer BUT I am trying my best. Anyway Zabuza will be in the next chapter and please vote on who should Naruto should be with. 


	4. Meeting another like me: Haku

Hey people, you probably hate me 4 not updating in a very long time but since school holidays begun, I can freely focus more on my stories now! Oh yeah I'm probably going to skip the fight with Zabuza.

**Pairings:**

Itachi: 24 (dang! he was suppose to be a brother like figure like Iruka...But you Itachi fans better give the other guys a chance. I kind of feel sorry for them.)

Gaara: 17 (Might be cool to do one of these)

Sasuke: 15 (Sasuke writes down another reason on 'Reasons on why Itachi should die list')

Neji: 7 (Keep it up there Neji-fans)

Some people suggested these:

SasukeXNarutoXSakura: 1 (...A love triangle)

Kyuubi: 1 (Hmm...He could be possessive)

Kakashi: 1 (They could relate since they both have connections to the Fourth)

Haku: 1 (Hmm...Sorry for Haku fans, but he's going to die but Naruto's going to have a special place for him in her heart)

Okay! On to the next chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Naruto stared as Kakashi explained that there's a possibility that Zabuza's alive. After they arrived in the country, they were suddenly attacked by Zabuza, Naruto much to her annoyance had to stay back and protect Tazuna while Kyuubi told her that she could learn something from Kakashi's and Zabuza's fight. When he was knocked out by a strange hunter-nin, he smelled strangely of Zabuza meaning that it was actually a comrade of the enemy. When Kyuubi told her to attack the Hunter-nin, for some reason she didn't, she did not know why but the hunter-nin had an aura similar to hers', an aura that knew sadness and lonliness, which was the only thing that stopped her from attacking him. So Kakashi's speech of Zabuza being alive was old and pointless to her, she didn't tell the others before about him already being alive because she was already busy thinking so much about the hunter-nin and his familiar aura.

Kakashi was currently training them about the tree climbing technique which she had known how to do a long time ago. So she was excused, allowing her to do her own training while Sakura who had already finished the exercise mush to the annoyance of Sasuke since he was the only one left alone, had guarded Tazuna who went shopping for food.

Naruto huffed and puffed. Around her were destroyed and cut down trees, she layed down on the grass as birds came to her. She felt so tired as she closed her eyes, Kyuubi put more chakra into her as her energy was renewed. Suddenly the birds flew away as she felt a hand shake her awake. She opened her eyes and leaned up as she stared at the person who woke her up. A boy around 14-15, two or so three years older than herself. This boy passed her senses? She never sensed him near her, this boy was good, that was certain for sure.

It was then, she suddenly noticed how feminine he looked to be easily mistaken as a girl, she also noticed he smelled familiar and so was his aura to her, Kyuubi was sleeping after he restored her energy so he couldn't help her figure out how this boy's so familiar. Naruto suddenly blushed when she FINALLY noticed how handsome the boy looks even if he did look like a girl.

"You shouldn't be sleeping out here, it's cold." The handsome mystery boy said.

"...Who are you?" Naruto blurred out before she blushed for her rudeness. But the boy just smiled.

"My name's Haku...Are you a shinobi?" As he pointed out to her hiate-headband.

"Yup! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a shinobi of Konohagakure." She grinned, she never noticed how quick she can open up to this boy when she usually just lock herself away from others.

Haku smiled, "I see. Do you have a precious person?" Which made Naruto's smile falter as confusion filled her eyes.

"Someone that is dear to you? Because if you do and have the desire to protect them, then you will truly be strong."

Naruto sat and thinked for a while as Haku's words sank into her head.

'Precious...Person?' She thought.

**Flashback**

"Itachi-aniki (Is it aniki or nii-san???), why do protect me from those bad people who try to hurt me?" A six year old Naruto asked her bodyguard.

"Hmm?..." Itachi looked down at her as she caught his attention.

"I mean, everybody hates me and tries to kill me all the time! Why do you protect me from them?" The little Naruto asked him this even though she knew it was an order from the Hokage himself, the old man stopped the guards from guarding her months ago yet Itachi still protects her.

Itachi tried to form his words right. "...Because you are a precious person to me." He said, sure there was Sasuke, but him and Naruto were the only precious people he had, his family only thought of him as a tool nothing else, only his naive little brother thought of him as his real family.

Naruto stared at him. "Precious..person?"

Itachi nodded. "You are someone who is dear to me, someone I wish to protect, just as I do for my little brother..." He looked away as Naruto stared at him, not noticing the light blush on his face, though you have to be a 100 Itachi obsessive fan girl stalker that stalks him all the time to notice the softness of his voice unlike his usual cold firm voice he uses around most other people.

The older figure was then hugged by the leg as he looked down only to find Naruto hugging his waist. He sighed as he patted her head.

**End Flashback**

"Precious...person." Naruto then looked at Haku in the eye not noticing the shock he had in it as he noticed Naruto had the same eyes as him which held sadness and loneliness, she then smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I had five of them...But one of them left me." She said the last sentence a bit sadly. Yeah, there was the old man, Iruka, Hinata, Kyuubi and...The so called traitor. Naruto was then pulled into a hug.

'Huh???'

She noticed it was Haku who was innocently smiling.

"We're the same."

"...?"

"You have an aura that's exactly like mine...Full of pain and loneliness, the feeling of being hated" Naruto's eyes widened.

'He's the same!' As she hesitantly hugged back.

They stayed there for a while, each lost in thought as Naruto got an idea. She pulled out of the hug and said "I know! Let's go on a date!"

Haku was surprised "Hmm?"

"You're the first person I met like me. And I'm not going to be here for long." She said sadly, her hand was grabbed as she was suddenly pulled up as she stared into a smiling face that obviously belonged to Haku, his eyes was closed and shaped into a upside down U similar to Kakashi's usual eye.

"Let's go..."

The day passed as they went around Wave, they looked everywhere and hanged out at this cool waterfall place Haku found days ago, they also had their picture taken by a man who takes pictures as long he gets money, similar to a photo-booth. They talked about their past and lives and found comfort in each other. They became inseparable as if they were siblings or something.

**'Feh, at least she finally got a friend like her for once.' **Kyuubi thought.

* * *

That night, Sasuke huffed, he's been at this darn exercise all day but no progress. He was the only on there, he had to get stronger, damn.

"Still on that? Geez teme, never knew you were so slow" A certain voice Sasuke knew all too well came above him. He glared at Naruto who was sitting on the highest tree branch he was currently trying to climb up on while grinning at him.

"Shut up dobe!" He growled, he couldn't afford to humiliate himself in front of her of all people. He then notice a tiny pink seashell necklace around her neck, he was about to ask about it since he never saw it before but was cut off since she asked him something first.

"How about I help you out a bit?" Sasuke looked confused.

'..What? She's helping me?'

"What's the matter? Too stubborn with that Uchiha pride of yours?"

He growled "Shut up! I rather screw you dobe!"

He then notices her blush while glaring at him. "What?" He asked.

But she continued to glare at him "Do you know how wrong that sounds you pervert!?"

* * *

Dinner was set, everybody was there except Naruto and Sasuke.

"Where are those two?" Sakura asked before the door opened as Naruto came in while helping Sasuke whose arm was around her shoulder as she helped carry him since he was so damn tired from using all his chakra up. Then they all noticed they both each had a blush on their face.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly as the two late-comers sat down.

"Nothing..." He said.

"Feh! Yeah right...Pervert" Naruto muttered to herself. Sasuke glared at her and soon a glaring contest began. The others looked at each other, did something happen?

"Did you finish the exercise Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke broke the contest as he looked at his sensei and nodded.

As they all began to eat, Kakashi wondered about the remark Naruto said earlier as she called Sasuke a pervert. Did Sasuke do something perverted in any way to Naruto?

Suddenly Inari banged on the table as he stood up crying. He then started blabbing all these nonsense of them getting killed by Gatou.

"Are you done yet?" Naruto asked patiently while she stared at the little boy.

"Why are you so calm!? You're all going to die!"

"...Crybaby." Inari then ran off into another room but Naruto just ignored him.

"Naruto! You're so harsh!" Sakura said but stopped when Naruto glared at her, her blue and gold eyes scared her. Sakura didn't want to offend her but Naruto had the eyes of a demon.

"That boy has to learn that life is NEVER fair to ANYONE." Kakashi and Sasuke didn't say anything because they agreed with her. Tsunami cleaned the dishes and apologized to them about Inari's behavior as she left to seek her son. They were then informed of Inari's history-life by Tazuna.

Everyone was silent until Kakashi remembered Naruto's training.

"Naruto how was your day?" All of a sudden, Naruto smiled happily.

"Fine, in fact it was great! I finished my training hours ago!" He blinked. The others wondered why she was so hyped up.

"Then what did you do the other half of the day?" Naruto was still smiling as she looked at him.

"I went on a date."

Silent...

"NANI!?" Everybody shouted but Naruto simply smiled and took out a picture out of the small mini bag she had and showed it to them as they eagerly looked at it. There in the picture was shown were a close up of two people's heads, one of them was obviously Naruto, the other was a woman with long black hair and brown eyes, they we're smiling. In the background was the outline of a beach, the shores of Wave, the sky was orange and you can see the sun setting a bit.

Everybody blushed. The girl was cute but for some reason Sakura A GIRL was blushing worse than the guys for some reason Sakura herself did not know why.

"Man, that's one fine looking lady for a friend you got there." Tazuna stated staring at the older girl in the picture. They all thought when Naruto said 'date', she meant hang out with a new friend she met or in a female's term 'girlfriend' but not literally dating of course.

Naruto closed her eyes as she drank a sip of her tea, "Who said it was a girl?" This got everyone's attention.

"Huh?" They all stared at her. Naruto simply put her cup down, took the picture out of their hands, showed it them while pointing a finger at the brunette in the picture while staring at them.

"...This is a guy." She said the words slowly so they could comprehend what she said.

They all stared at her with gigantic white eye balls. Immediately, Tazuna who was mid-way of drinking his bottle of sake spat it out at Sakura while choking some of it down, Kakashi whose shown eye was huger than it normally was stared at the picture quickly took his hiate off and stared at the photo with his sharingan making sure there was no genjutsu, Sakura's jaw was hung open and hit the floor until she came out of it as Tazuna spat sake all over her much to her displeasure. Sasuke on the other hand was glaring at the male in the photo, no one noticed the signs of jealously he had in his eyes as he stared at the guy which a dreaded aura.

"Seriously!?" Tazuna asked. Naruto nodded and then Kakashi who put his hiate down and finally found proof of this person's gender.

"It's a guy alright, the lump on his throat proves it."

Sakura cried 'How did Naruto get a super-hot guy like him on a date!?' She thought, true enough, the guy's features could rival her precious Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke on the other hand was staring at the male in the photo who they finally found his name to be Haku as Naruto told them with a hard look as he sulked in the corner with a gloomy aura and expression on his face.

Kakashi sweat dropped as he watched his students. Tazuna was still staring at Haku.

* * *

Hey everyone! I know you guys hate me 4 not updating 4 a very long time but I thank you those who were loyal and stayed by my story's side, Oh and SPOILER: Wave arc finishes next chapter and Haku dies! ; ;

Don't forget to update, u guys like my flashback with Itachi right? Most reviewers want him to be paired with Naruto even though he was originally a brother like figure, oh well, VOTE!


End file.
